Happily Never After
by StainedRose
Summary: Do you think you know the story of Snow White? Think again! This is the true story of a poor destined girl, her only friends, the dwarves, and their many enemies as they explore many life meanings.
1. Midst the White

**Hi! Read this. It shall move you emotionally; then move you to review! **

**This is a fictional story about fictional characters. None of this is true!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. not Snow White, Grumpy, Sneezy, Doc, Dopy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, or the witch. But I do own the handsome prince. lol j/k ( I do not own the prince)**

**

* * *

**

What if everything you grew to know and love suddenly dissapeared and you were left with nothing? All you had were the clothes on your back a ring that belonged to your mother, and the single white rose that you were sure to grab as you left the burning house. This situation had suddenly overwhelmed Terra. Everything had started out normal, but she now found herself standing alone in the middel of a snow-covered clearing. She was alone in the freezing blizzard wearing only a thin blue dress.

_She awoke to the agonizing, painful shreiks of her mother, and she knew something was wrong. There was another voice too. One that she didn't recognize. It was a deep male voice, and he was yelling loudly at her mother. She ran downstairs to find a masked man with a gun standing over the blood-covered body that she once knew as her mom and only friend. Clutched tightly in her mom's left hand was a single white rose. What the rose meant, Terra did not know. She could not respond to the horror that she was now part of, and she knew that if she had only stayed in her room the masked man would not know she were there. Now he would have to kill her too. Staring at her horridly, the man spilled the lighter fluid from his pocket onto the floor. Then, he lit a match. As he ran to the door, he threw the match running wildly away. The house burst into flames in an instant. Terra somehow knew that she needed to stay alive. She could not stay in the house and give up her life. Somewhere out in the world she was needed. Gasping on the the ground for breath, Terra crawled out the door. It was not until hours later that she noticed the rose in her hand. How it had gotten there she did not know. Nothing made sense to her._

Recalling the events now Terra could only cry. What was she to do? Surely she was to stay in the clearing and freeze. But she knew that she could not. A voice in her head would not let her. Where the voice came from she did not know, for surely it was not her conscience. She marched on through the blizzard numb and weazing. The cold ate at her feet. She knew she could not go on as she felt the strength she had left in her fade away. She fell to the ground.

* * *

They finally got word that The Chosen One lay in the midst of a snow covered plain dying. They were destined to find, teach, and save her. When they finally found her she was covered in the wreched white fluff, barely visible through the snow. It took all seven of them to lift her onto the small cart attached to a donkey/horse/mule-looking thing, and they took her away.

* * *

When she finally woke up, she found herself in a small apartment lying on a soft green couch. Her long thick black hair had been pulled back out of her face, and she knew she had not worn it that way. Suddenly, a man appeared.He was small, and wore a dark blue cloak and thick glasses that Terra could tell were used only when reading. Pulling the glassses off, he sat on the bed beside Terra.

"I know you are weary and confused, but I am here to tell you your destiny. Who I am is not important so do not ask. Just sit and listen."

* * *

**( If you are confused about this don't worry. it will get clearer later. Promise! Stick around there will be plenty more)**

**I shall leave off ther. But never fear I shall add on later. Since this is my first story I would like to know what you think. Please review! There is another chapter tough so don't worry if you thought this was a little short.**


	2. An Introduction

**Continue to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. (except the prince of course) J/K not even the prince**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When she a woke the next morning, Terra could think about nothing except a ring, a rose, a blizard, and a little man. Everything seemed hazy. The words " destiny chosen one doom, failure, agony, and death" all rang in her head. She knew not where she was, or even who she was for that matter. But for some reason, she was in a lot of pain, and knew she was not at her home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little men did not know what had happened to their knew visitor. They knew they would never understand. Their worlds were two of a distance, and near the same. Their guest had been acting strangely though. She could not remember her own name, and her shimmery blue eyes seemed to be spilling a river. How was this possible.

" Fill the dam!" The man in the violet outfit cried.

" What do you mean?" the yellow-outfitted guy asked alarmed, but not quite surprised at the outburst.

" The Nameless Chosen One, she is leaking," exclaimed the orange man adding on to what the red man had to say

" That cannot be," continued the yellow man who always seemed to be bright and sunny.

" Yes Happy is right," said yet another man obviously refering to the little person in the yellow. " I saw her only this morning, and everything was fine."

" Well she's not fine now. She is leaking, and will soon drown in her own fountain," the violet man put in on his own pathetic behalf.

" Yes. I agree with Dopey," interjected the man who wears orange as he held his nose to keep from sneezing. He was obviously motioning to the man in violet.

" Well come on now, let's go check it out then." said the blue man rolling his eyes at the obvious stupidtity of his friends. " But I'm tellin you guys, I've been studying up on these human creatures, and they do this often. It's normal. They call it cryin, or something like that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra was suddenly startled by the screaming and scampering of the angry men down the hall. They were coming her way, she was sure.

" Hello Madame," said the forst man as he entered. " Sorry to interupt you, but we needed to check on you. Are you all right?

" Yes, I'm fine," said Terra still terribly confused. " Who are you?"

" Oh, silly us sorry. Here allow us to introduce ourselves. You can tell us apart by the color of clothes that we wear since we all look the same. I'm Doc. I always wear blue.

The group stared at the man who had just walked in and nudged him to go next. " No I don't want to. You do it for me," he complained.

"Oh come on now, please tell me who you are," Terra pleaded with a sweet innocent smile on her face that no man could refuse.

" Oh alright," said the man shyly." Since you said please. I'm Grumpy."

" And?" called Doc hinting hime to finish

" And I always wear red," he concluded. " There; you happy?"

" No I'm happy," said the chuckling man in the yellow. ' I always wear yellow, andI love to laugh." There was a sneeze in the background.

"And I'm Sneezy," said the man in orange as he let out yet another sneeze, and running for the tissue box blushed embarassed.

" Sneezy sneezes a lot if you haven't noticed. It's not his fault, but it really embarasses him," said the man in the indigo as he slightly chuckled. '' Hi! I'm Sleepy," he said as he yawned. e didn't really seem to be sleepy though besides the constamt yawns.

" and last but not least we have Bashful. He's kinda shy so we always get him started, said Doc, pushing the man with the green wardrobe forward.

" I wear green," said Bahful blushing.

" I guess I would tell you who I was, but I'm not sure. I don't remeber my past. Anything, except a younger woman with loving green eyes and thick long dark hair."

" Well, since we found you covered in snow, we will call you Snow White. That's what we, the dwarves, have been calling you," suggested Doc.

" Okay, I can deal with Snow. Now I will introduce myself. I'm Snow White, and I guess I wear white dresses?" she said with a small giggle.

" And I'm Tamarganyo," said the scragly deep male voice beind them from the shadows. Terra could tell he was no friend. I always wear black stained with the deep red blood of those I've killed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Is the suspense killing you yet? Me neither, but it will if it's not. expect much more. Since this is my first story, I would greatly appriciate some reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Ysuolej

**Hey! The chapters keep on coming. I can't stay away! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except, guess who... yep! the prince J/K lol. I DON'T OWN THE PRINCE!**

**

* * *

**

Tamargonyo stepped forward and raised a hand that held a knife. Doc, trying to think quickly, stepped in front of Snow. Tamargonyo glared at them all with an evil look in his eyes. Since his goal was only to scare Snow and the dwarves, he cut his own wrist, and let his wound drip on the ground throwing the knife over his shoulder as he left.

" That was odd," said Snow. " Who is he?"

" Well she's a smart one. I can definatly tell why she gets all of my attention," said Grumpy sarcastically.

" He's Tamargonyo," said Sleepy politely, ignoring Grumpy's coment. " He is very hateful, but I don't know that he's ever hurt anyone."

" Oh, well he's really phasing me," said Snow uneasily.

" Yea, that's what he does, and sometime he even tuns friends against friends, and even causes death," Happy put in.

" I thought you said he never hurt anyone?" Snow said confused.

" He doesn't," Happy reassured her " He turns other people to kill, but he doesn't physically hurt anyone."

All of the dwarves went into the other room arguing as usual leaving snow ny herself to contemplate everything that had happened to her in the last 24 hours. For security, she picked the rose up from the tiny table and gently rubbed it. She never noticed that it was beginnning to wilt. Restless hours past, and she started to feel doubtful and unsure of everything. What's a poor girl to do?

Feeling helpless, hopeless, and alone, she quitely, yet quickly, took out the door and ran away. Even though it was still snowing outside, she was sure that anything was better than Tamargonyo and the bickering men. Trying to run through the snow was not easy, for the snow on the ground piled up to her knees, and she soon found herself loosing all strength. She did not notice that the ring she wore had fallen off her finger, and the rose wilted even more.

* * *

The witch looked through her crystal ball, and saw the helpless girl lying unmoving in the snow. She was beautiful though her hair was loose and unkempt, and her clothse were running bare. The evil woman knew that she was worth nothing compared to that girl, and would never be married to the richest man in many kingdoms far and wide. Using her magic to diguise herself as a humble villager, she set out to find the lost girl. The poor girl would need all the help she could get, and Ysuolej would be the one to to give it to her.

* * *

Days later Snow awoke to a sunny spring morning. She knew not how the weather had changed so quickly. She found herself lying in front of a village. A young woman emerged from a house carrying a basket of bread.

" Oh you poor thing," said the woman rushing to Snow's side. " You are so terribly wet. You must be freezing. Here, let me warm you up." She threw her shaw around Snow, and although it wasn't much, it gave Snow a comforting feeling.

" This is all very kind of you," Snow said. " But I'm afraid I'm sure I can trust you, or you me. We've never met before have we?'

" Oh no my dear," the woman went onguiding Snow down an easy path into her home, " It's quite alright. You are always welcome here. My name is Ysuolej. Who are you."

Snow was still unsure of the lady." You may call me Snow." She did not want to be amid people. She much rather would have been on her own, but the woman was nice so Snow followed the woman into the house and laid down on the cozy couch in front of the fire.

As the woman made her soup, Snow studied the house. It was small yet delightful and reminded her of someplace she'd been before. Then, she noticed, lying on the floor by the couch was the ring she had worn before. Snow slipped back on, and her strength returned to her. Immediatly, Snow was glad she had chosen the easy route. It seemed safe. What could go wrong.

* * *

**But as everyone knows, after a character say and/or thinks 'what can go wrong' things only go from bad to worse. (scary music) BWAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAWAAAHAAABAAWWWAAHAAA clear throat excuse me! Please R&R!**


End file.
